A Numb Regret
by piscesaurus
Summary: Sasuke yang terlalu takut akan perasaan cinta dan Sakura yang menyayanginya dengan tulus./ apakah ini air hujan atau tetesan air mataku?/ AU/ Fic kecil untuk Kak Arnanda dan Kak Raffa. Semoga tenang di sana dan diterima amal ibadahnya. Maaf jika fic ini tidak bisa membalas fic yang telah kalian buat untuk kami, senpai...


**A Numb Regret**

**.**

A little fiction for Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II) and Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng). Rest in peace, senpai… because you know, we love you : )

**Masashi Kishimoto **© disclaimer

Sasu **x **Saku

**.**

Apakah ini **suara hujan** ataukah **detak jantung**ku?

Apakah ini **suara musik** ataukah **suara tangis** kesedihanku?

Apakah ini **air hujan** ataukah **air mata**ku?

–

**.**

Laki-laki itu terdiam dengan sebuah boneka beruang terdekap di dadanya. Hatinya sakit bukan main. Dan kedua matanya tak kuasa menahan bendungan air yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Di tangannya, sebuah kertas putih dengan beberapa kalimat yang ditulis menggunakan tinta hitam di atasnya terlihat cukup lusuh karena genggaman kuat dari laki-laki tersebut.

Sungguh.

Dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya untuk gadis itu.

Dia tidak pernah memahami segala tingkah laku yang menurutnya tolol dari gadis itu.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti dengan senyuman yang selalu terlukis di wajah menyebalkan itu.

Tapi, sekarang ia sadar, ia paham, dan ia begitu mengerti itu semua… saat dia telah pergi.

Rasanya baru dua hari yang lalu ia menatap dua emerald di hadapannya dengan pandangan menusuk saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Ia merasa perempuan berambut merah muda itu seakan bahagia dengan penderitaan adiknya yang kini tengah bertarung dengan maut saat dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Tapi lagi, dia hanya tersenyum saat mulut tipis pemuda itu membentaknya, mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Percayalah padaku, dia akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah bungsu Uchiha tersebut dengan senyuman penuh. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, nama laki-laki itu, bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dan rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum lagi ke arahnya saat ia sedang mengajak Hinata berkeliling rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Tapi tidak ada balasan senyum barang sedetik pun dari laki-laki itu. ia hanya menatap lalu perempuan itu dingin.

"Sasuke-nii, aku sudah mendapatkan pendonor jantung," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum manis melengkung di paras cantiknya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu merasa beban di dadanya sedikit berkurang dan tergantikan rasa yang lebih ringan.

"Kapan kau operasi?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengelus puncak kepala adiknya itu.

"Besok," jawabnya dengan cengiran lucu yang membuat Sasuke gemas.

Lalu pagi ini, gadis itu tersenyum lagi ke arahnya dan lagi ia membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Saat itu ia sedang menunggu operasi jantung yang dilakukan Hinata dengan pendonornya. Jadi ia lebih memfokuskan pikiran serta hatinya untuk berdoa. Sejak kapan kau berdoa, Sasuke?

Dan sepertinya doa Sasuke itu sepenuhnya terkabul, operasi yang dijalani Hinata berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Saat pintu operasi terbuka ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, matanya melihat sebuah troly bed yang didorong oleh beberapa perawat keluar membawa sebuah tubuh yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna putih. Baru saja Sasuke akan menolehkan wajahnya ke pintu ruang operasi, siluet warna merah muda dari troly bed tersebut tertangkap ekor matanya. Tapi dirinya tidak begitu menaruh peduli. Ia lebih mementingkan keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Laki-laki itu kembali menekan boneka beruang yang ada didekapannya dengan kedua jempol miliknya. Dan suara seorang perempuan terdengar memenuhi kamar yang tampak remang-remang karena hari sudah beranjak malam. Hanya cahaya dari lampu luarlah yang membuat kamar itu sedikit hidup.

"Berbahagialah Sasuke!" suara dari boneka itu menggema di ruangan yang tergolong sempit itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menatap barisan kalimat yang tertulis di sebuah kertas yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

**Mungkin kau bosan mendengar ucapan aku mencintaimu dari perempuan di luar sana. Tapi aku serius, aku mencintaimu. Sebuah perasaan yang telah kukatakan padamu meski selalu kau tepis dengan ucapan bahwa aku hanya sekedar mengagumimu. Aku pun menyetujui ucapanmu saat itu dan berjuang sekeras yang aku bisa untuk melupakan perasaan ini. Tapi sungguh, perasaan ini makin lama makin membuncah dan semakin besar. Aku mengalah Sasuke dan menuruti kata hatiku untuk membiarkan perasaan ini hidup. Dan yang ku dapat adalah dirimu yang semakin dingin denganku. Kau selalu memberiku tatapan seolah aku adalah benda yang begitu menjijikkan. Kau bahkan enggan membalas senyumku. **

**Sasuke, ku dengar adikmu, Hinata, tengah mengidap penyakit jantung ya? Aku iri dengan gadis manis itu yang bisa mendapat curahan perhatianmu. Tapi aku sadar, menoleh ke arahku pun kau tidak mau. Aku ingin melihatmu sepanjang waktu meskipun kau hanya menganggapku angin lalu. Tidak masalah, pikirku saat itu, namun sebuah kertas pemberitahuan dari rumah sakit membuat hatiku sedikit ngilu. Aku divonis mengidap kanker hati dan hidupku diprediksi hanya berkisar tiga bulan lagi. Dan itu adalah sebuah masalah. Aku ingin menatapmu lebih dari batas yang ditentukan Tuhan. Dengan segala pemikiran akhirnya aku memilih untuk hidup di tubuh Hinata. Aku akan menjadi jantungnya yang terus berdegup menyerukan perasaan sukaku padamu. Terus berada di sisimu dan menemanimu. Meskipun itu bukanlah aku, Sakura, tapi dia, Hinata.**

**.**

Kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu untuk gadis itu. Karena kau terlalu takut dia hanya mencintai fisik luarmu saja.

Kau tidak pernah memahami segala tingkah laku yang menurutmu tolol dari gadis itu. Tapi bukankah dia yang selalu berhasil membuat senyum hadir menghiasi hari-hari yang kau anggap begitu membosankan?

Kau tidak pernah mengerti dengan senyuman yang selalu terlukis di wajah menyebalkan itu. Senyuman yang merupakan guratan luka dari dasar hatinya.

**End**


End file.
